monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ursa Cachinnas
Data Weakpoints / Breakable Body Parts: Head: 42 (Cut) / 50 (Blunt) Can be scarred with Cut Damage Back: '''15 (Cut) / 20 (Blunt) '''Belly: 25 Front Legs: '20 (Cut) / 20 (Blunt). All four legs can be damaged by Blunt Damage. '''Back Legs: '''35 (Cut) / 35 (Blunt). All four legs can be damaged by Blunt Damage. Habitat The Cachinnas lives in tropical and deserted areas. It loves the misty peaks, flooded forest and deserted plains and flourishes there in large hordes. Attacks *'Attack 1: Sly Play (High Rank) - 'The Ursa Cachinnas plays sly and runs away from the Hunter until enough of its hoard of Minor Cachinnas gathered. When at least 5 Minor Cachinnas gathered in this Area, the Ursa Cachinnas will lash out on the Hunter and try to pin him with a paw, while calling for help of his Minor Cachinnas to attack the Hunter. Is only used when Ursa Cachinnas is first encountered on a map. If hit, High Damage. *'Attack 2: Overpower (High Rank) ' '- The Cachinnas will try to overpower the hunter by jumping at him and clamping down with his jaw. Medium Damage. Has a 20% Chance to cause Poison. When enraged, will cause guaranteed Plague but no Poison. *'Attack 3: Drooling (High Rank) ' - The Cachinnas will try to cool it's body by heavily drooling, creating a puddle of poisonous drool below his mouth. Contact with the puddle causes Poison when not enraged and Plague when enraged. *'Attack 4: Play Dead (High Rank) ' - The Cachinnas will play dead, seemingly laying on the ground simulating that it died. When attacked while playing dead it will bite the attacker with extreme precision and agility. High Damage and Defense Down. Only used when the Ursa Cachinnas is weakened. *'Attack 5: Paw Swipe ' (High Rank) ' '- The Ursa Cachinnas will swipe with his paw infront of him. Low Damage. *'Attack 6: Hip Check ' (High Rank) - The Ursa Cachinnas attacks with a simple Hip Check. Medium Damage. *'Attack 7: Foul Play (G Rank)' - The Ursa Cachinnas will wait until you fall to the ground by one of its attacks or other influences, then it will start to tear you to shreds while laying on the ground, delaying your stand up by a few seconds. Low Damage. Causes Poison. Only used every 10 Minutes. *'Attack 8: Drool Spit (G Rank)' - The Ursa Cachinnas learned to use his drool as a weapon, spitting it at enemies to reduce their strength. Often used when enraged, rarely when not. Medium Damage. Causes Plague. Appearance The Ursa Cachinnas is around 4'4 high and has the appearance of an hyena with stronger proportions and a barbed, short tail. His front legs are very muscular and end in 4 fingered paws with thick bone growth on it. The back legs are weaker and seem to be more defined, for movement flexibility. The back fur of Cachinnas is littered with black dots and hardened fur parts that point upwards along the spine. The Cachinnas is very muscular in his whole figure, weirdly enough the Cachinnas is capable of suppressing it's muscles to make itself look weak. When enraged, the Cachinnas bulges in muscle and green-purpleish saliva drops out of his foaming maw. His fur changes from brown-yellow with black dots to black with brown dots. Behavior The Cachinnas suppresses his own bloodlust to lure in strong predators like Great Jaggi and King Ludroth. Most of the time Cachinnas seems like a weak hyena like creature, walking around with parts of his horde. When endangered, the Ursa Cachinnas will flee until his Hoard of Minor Cachinnas has gathered. Then it suddenly attacks and instantly the muscles bulge on his body, still suppressed but more defined. The Ursa Cachinnas is very sneaky and won't do many head-on attacks unlike all other monsters, they will wait until the Minor Cachinnas have surrounded the Hunter, or the Hunter is weakened and will then relentlessly attack. When angered, the Ursa Cachinnas will instantly become bulging with muscles and it's fur color will invert and foam of plagued saliva will drop out of his maw. In this state the Ursa Cachinnas will relentlessly attack and never hold back, but will be instantly fatigued after the enrage. Other Minor Cachinnas - Small Buddies of the Ursa Cachinnas, they will follow the lead of their Alpha Ursa Cachinnas and will distract hunters. Plague - Status Effect - Caused by an infectious saliva or wound on the body. This illness will decrease sharpness of everything you wield by 1 level. Can be transferred by body contact with other hunters. Will be removed after 60 seconds. Armors and Weapons Armors: Low Rank: Cachi Coat Resistances: -15 / -10 / 5 / 10 / 5 Armor Skills: Sneak, Attack Up S, Worrywart High Rank: Cachi Coat S Resistances: -15 / -10 / 5 / 10 / 5 Armor Skills: Sneak, Attack Up S, Peak Performance, Worrywart High Rank: Cachi Coat X Resistances: -15 / -10 / 5 / 10 / 5 Armor Skills: Sneak, Attack Up M, Peak Performance, Worrywart Weapons: Greatsword: Hammer: Lance: Category:Monster Creation Category:Pelagus